A disposable diaper for pet to be used for a pet, such as a dog or cat, is known to the inventors. Such a disposable diaper for pet catches feces and urine of the pet by covering the anus and the urethral opening positioned between bases of hind legs when being worn.
Some pets (for example miniature dachshund having short legs and a long abdomen) have the urethral opening located further toward the front than a position between bases of hind legs. In addition, male dogs have the urethral opening located further toward the front compared to female dogs. If the disposable diaper for pet is used for pets having the urethral opening further toward the front than a position between bases of hind legs, the urethral opening may not be covered by the diaper and urine may leak.
Given this, an absorbent article for pet that is configured in a belt-like shape and to be worn in a state of being wrapped around the pet's waist is also known to the inventors.
Such an absorbent article for pet configured in a belt-like shape can cover the urethral opening, regardless of position thereof.
Such an absorbent article for pet has a hook member as an engagement member provided on an inner surface of a first end portion in the longitudinal direction of the absorbent article for pet, and an engaged member, such as a loop member or a nonwoven fabric that engages with the hook member, provided on an outer surface of a second end portion.
When in use, the first end portion of the absorbent article for pet is pulled to bring a side portion of the absorbent article for pet in the longitudinal direction into close contact with the waist of the pet, and, in this state, the hook member provided on the inner surface of the first end portion of the absorbent article for pet is engaged with the engaged member provided on the outer surface of the second end portion. The absorbent article for pet can thus be maintained in a state of being appropriately wrapped around the pet's waist.
However, the inventor(s) has recognized that in a case of providing the hook member on the inner surface of the absorbent article for pet as described above, the hook member may engage with an unexpected part, such as the top sheet constituting the inner surface of the absorbent article for pet, in a state in which the absorbent article for pet is folded in the longitudinal direction during packing and the like before use. If the hook member engages with the top sheet or the like before use as described above, engagement between the hook member and the top sheet or the like must be released before using the absorbent article for pet. By releasing the engagement between the hook member and the top sheet or the like, the inner surface of the absorbent article for pet may be damaged.